


When I Meet Your Eyes

by GayliansExist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Did I do okay?, I'm so proud, M/M, This is for my bro tbh, This is really fucking gay guys, Wtf did I just make??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayliansExist/pseuds/GayliansExist
Summary: Goshiki Tsutomu and Koganegawa Kanji had met in Goshiki's coffee shop about a month before, quickly becoming fast friends with each other as well as their shared friends when their friends dared them to pretend to date, knowing full well what was about to happen.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one for these repairs. Imma try every one with this ship, and I hope you like it! (:
> 
> And I'm ignoring the dates for this. I don't give a shit about them, I need time XD.

Goshiki Tsutomu stared at his friends in horror. “The hell?” Kanji said besides him. “Why would we do that?” Tsutomu nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’d drive my family crazy.” Kanji shrugged. “Same here, but it’d also break their hearts when it doesn’t work out. And besides, it’d be hella awkward.” Tsutomu laughed. “It really would.”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, that’s not the best dare, guys.” He leaned into Kageyama’s arms, wincing at the glare that Kamasaki gave him.

“Heh, it’s funny. We wanna see it. So, ya too chicken? Oh wait, you don’t have any more chicken outs. Looks like you’ll have to do it. . .” He hummed with a laugh, grinning at them. Sakunami shook his head. “We have to let it happen. Sorry guys.” 

Komi laughed. “This’ll be so great.” Kamasaki laughed along with him, giving him a fist bump. “Hell yeah, it will. And we did the same thing with the Kings, and look how they turned out.” He pointed in Kageyama and Hinata’s direction, who blushed under the stares. “Y-yeah, well you never know how they’ll turn out! And we already liked each other, so it’s not fair to them!”

  
Komi, Kamasaki, and Konoha, The Three Mischievous K’s, all smirked. They knew how the two felt, though they didn’t know it themselves, and so did the not so obvious guys and girls, the ones like Suga and Daichi, who figured it out probably earlier than them.

Kanji rolled his eyes. “I guess we have no choice. You okay with this Tsutomu? I can’t do it unless you are.” Tsutomu shrugged. “Sure man. We’ve got nothing better to do.”

Kanji raised a fist bump. “Bump on it.” They fist-bumped, and there were cheers all around. “Hell yeah, this’ll be so great!” Tsutomu shrugged. “I gotta get home, Mom’ll be worried.” They nodded and let him go after he grabbed his stuff before resuming the game, going around until it was one-thirty in the morning.

“Guys, go to bed. You need sleep.” Yamaguchi said with a grin, to which they all groaned but complied, getting ready and going to bed with grins.

________________________________________________________________

Tsutomu got home and called out, “Mom! I’m home!” She came over with a small grin. “Hey. How was the “hang out”?” She tried to say it how he would, not liking that he was growing up. “It was fun. I couldn’t sleep over ‘cus I have work tomorrow.” She nodded. “Good job focusing on work and your job.”

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before going up to his room, hanging up all his stuff before getting ready for bed and laying down. “Man, this’ll be tough. How am I supposed to act like his boyfriend?”

He sighed and decided to not think about it, which was harder than it looked. He rolled over, relaxing, and finally letting sleep take over, his final thought on how cute Kanji’s smile was.


	2. I'm Not Gay For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsutomu's not gay for Kanji. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so trash guys. I can't even XD

When Tsutomu awoke, it was with a start. “What the-” He looked around to see his phone buzzing, Kanji’s caller I.D. on the screen.

He rubbed his eyes and walked over, groggily saying “hello?” on the phone.

“ _ Oh, sorry man. Did I wake ya up?” _

He looked at his alarm, noticing it was gonna wake him up about now anyways. “Eh, it’s fine. I have to get up around now anyway. What’s up?”

_ “Ah, okay. Anyways, I’ve gotta talk to you. Is your break okay?”  _

He put Kanji on speaker as he got ready. “Yeah, that’s fine. I need to talk to you anyway. There’s a lot that’s going on right now.” 

_ Kanji laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I definitely get that. Well, text me when you’re on it. I’ll be shopping near there with The Kings, so I’ll be able to get to you quickly.”  _

He nodded. “Got it. Talk to you soon.”   
  


_ “Yeah, bye.” _

“Bye.” He hung up, breathing heavily. This was gonna be tough, having a fake boyfriend.

He walked out of his house before getting in his car and driving to work.

He hummed as he parked and walked in. “Hey, Morisuke!” His friend looked up. “Eyyy Tsutomu. You’re here just in time. Oh, and you’re friends are here.” He did the *cough cough* thing around friends. Tsutomu rolled his eyes and turned to see Kageyama, Hinata, and Kanji sitting at a round table, the last two waving at him. 

He waved back with a blush, his mind going back to the thought he had last night.  _ His smile is really cute-eyyy I’m not gay for him. Nope, not happening. _ He turned around and positioned himself with some new employee and nodded at him.

He watched as Narita and Tanaka, both of whom he didn’t know that well, came in and ordered their drinks. He nodded and started to make Narita’s coffee while the employee made Tanaka’s sugary drink. 

He smiled kindly at them and called out their names, watching them wave at The Kings and Kanji before walking over. “Hey. Here they are.” He handed them out and turned away when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Huh?” he looked at Tanaka with a raised eyebrow. “Take care of that one.” He gestured to Kanji. “He’s had a lot of shitty things happen to him, so uh, just make sure he’s happy.” Tsutomu nodded, determined. “I will.” “And uh, make sure things don’t go crazy. Talk to him and make sure he’s okay with things. We’ll make sure he does the same to you.”

Tsutomu nodded again, smiling brightly at them. “Yeah, thanks!” He turned around and walked back to his spot, ready to make more drinks, and in a good mood.

________________________________________________________________

“God, that was the worst.” He smiled at Mori as he walked over with a grin. “Agreed. But we got a load of cash, so I guess it was just a bit worth it.” They leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder, and watched at Kanji looked over. He waved and smiled at them when they waved back. 

“Really, take care of him. I’ll be giving him the same talk, as one of your best friends, but he really has gone through crap. I know this is all fake, but I can tell their’s something more between you two, so don’t take it too far, got it?”

Tsutomu rolled his eyes. “I know, I can’t let him go through crap.” He watched as Kanji, who was alone after Kagehina had left to do some shopping, gathered his stuff, and leaned against the table waiting. 

“Now go, don’t leave him waiting for too long.” Mori pushed him a bit and Tsutomu took off his apron before walking over with a smile. “Hey, Kanji!” Kanji smiled at him, grabbing his stuff. “Come on, let’s go.” He took a hold of Tsutomu’s hand, pulling him outside and towards a store full of mugs.

Tsutomu was confident before, but now, standing next to Kanji, he was nervous. He had no idea what to say.

They got to a spot where no one was around and stared at each other for a bit.    
  
“I uh-”

“I-”

Tsutomu blushed. “Go ahead.” He said, smiling at him.

“Oh, if you’re sure.” Kanji scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before taking a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can do this-”

And with a few words, the hope of Tsutomu crashed completely.

“Huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard but failed XD


	3. That's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them getting together and then planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I made a plot twist but this works as well, right???

Tsutomu was shocked. Seriously? He had had hope for dating Kanji, but it was broken just like that?

Kanji shook his head. “No, but that’s only ‘cus, uh. . . I feel differently about you. I don’t know if it’s love yet, but I sure do feel something.”

Tsutomu tilted his head. “Wait, so you like me?” He grinned. “Oh wow! I’ve been trying to convince myself for a month that I don’t like you when you feel that way too.”

Kanji laughed. “Wait, so you feel the same?” Tsutomu nodded with a shrug. “Eh, yeah. I was trying to say I don’t like you, especially today, but you sure fixed that. You’re just so. . . cute and handsome, and I can’t even control my thinking when I look at you.”

Kanji blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks, you’re cute too. But, now that we’ve established that, wanna play a different game?” He smirked, causing the shorter to smirk as well. “What kind?”

Kanji leaned over. “We play a trick on the boys and girls that tried to make us play a trick on our families.” Tsutomu laughed. “You mean we pretend we’re not dating when we really are? That sounds like fun man.”

Kanji nodded. “Thanks. But are you okay with dating?” 

Tsutomu leaned up to kiss Kanji’s cheek with his hands connected behind his back before blushing and pulling away. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

They hugged and pulled away before taking each other’s hands and walking out, not before Tsutomu found a cute mug and paid for it, of course.

“So, how’re we gonna do this?” Tsutomu’s dating life was pretty much vanilla. One kiss when he was thirteen and that’s it. Kanji chuckled deeply. “Let’s explore this relationship before we start acting. We can just say we’re trying to get better at pretending to date before we come out to our families. 

Tsutomu jumped up and down once happily, squeezing Kanji’s hand. “Sounds good!”

________________________________________________________________

Tsutomu got home at midnight with shopping bags in his grasp. He put them down on his floor with a grunt, smililing happily and the picture of him and Kanji they got from a random photo booth.

They looked so happy and normal enough, so he decided to hang it on his wall.

The Bowl Cut-Haired Kid took a shower before snuggling in his bed.

Me:  **Night.**

Kanji:  _ Night. _

He fell asleep with the comfort of knowing that Kanji was his boyfriend, something he hadn’t known he’d wanted until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's still a fake relationship plot cus their friends have no idea they're not faking it, so it works I guess XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried XD.
> 
> I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter. Expect more to come! (:


End file.
